Five Months At Freddie's
by yeetmstr
Summary: Ethan J Draper is a good kid who just wants a somewhat stable job, but when he takes the job at "Fazbear's pizza and games" he finds much more than he bargained for.(Will most likely have lemons in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy damn fuck that took a lot longer to write than I thought. I know I said I had two chapters of this story written but I reread them and didnt like it so I rewrote the entire thing. now im working on chapter 10 of trust issues so that will be out soon... if this whole writing process thing dosent kick me in the ass first. anyway heres something new!**

It was late, I could hear my mom and stepdad arguing downstairs. They where fighting over some dumb accident that happened earlier in the day and It seems like they where arguing daily at this point. It seemed that soon someone would snap. But I personally didnt care, my stepdad was an asshole and he deserved any shit storm that came his way. Wanting some peace and quiet I grabbed my keys and left the house.

Taking a drive into the mountains I parked at my usual vista overlooking the valley, watching the glistening lights of the city I thought about what I would do now that I was out of school indefinitely since I graduated early.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my phone went off. Picking it up I saw that my mom was texting me.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Im in the mountains I'll be home in 30-45 minutes" I responded.

"ok be careful! Love you!" she said.

"Love you too." I responded.

Putting my car into reverse I exited the vista and headed for the center of the city. Idly driving around I was keeping an eye out for places I might want to work. I hated may last two jobs at Mcdoodles and Pizza Hat so any change in work would be a relief.

Continueing down the street I saw a building that caught my attention. It was two tone black and grey with a red and white checkered stripe separating the two colors. The sign on the front said in proud red letters "Fazbears Pizza and Games." With another sign next to it saying "Now Hiring!" Taking a mental image of where in town this was I decided I would check it out tomorrow.

After pulling into the driveway I locked my truck up and walked to the front door. Before I could even reach for the handle the door swung open and my stepdad grabbed me by the collar pulling me into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He asked. I could smell the alcohol on him.

"I-i was just looking arround town for new jobs." I responded semi truthfully.

"Why would anyone other than a fast food place wanna hire a disappointment like you?"

His words cut deep I was a straight A student and I'd be dammed if anyone told me I didnt work hard for it.

"I dont know." I responded biting my tongue.

"Damn right! Now go to your room you worthless little shit!"

Taking his advice before I punched him in his stupid fucking face I walked up the stairs fists clenched.

"Fuck you." I muttered under my breath.

Flopping down onto my bed sleep quickly overwhelmed my brain.

Sitting up I was surrounded by darkness but everything felt lucid.

"Hello?" I asked confused and concerned. No response.

"Hello?" I asked louder. Still no response. Suddenly the darkness was filled with a blinding white light and a searing pain shot through my head waking me up from my sleep. Quickly sitting up in my bed I looked around to see i was back in my room. I was covered in sweat and the pain in my head still lingered, somethings presense also felt present.

"Oww. That was one wierd ass nightmare." I thought.

"Is that What you call it?" Another voice responded.

Freaked out I glanced around the room to find this new and unfamiliar voice.

"Calm down im in your head not your room." The voice responded slightly annoyed.

"That really doesn't make me feel anymore comfortable." I thought still freaking out and trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"I see this wasn't the best time to try to talk to you. Im sorry, I'll try later." The voice responded and just like that I could feel its presence leave.

"What the fuck is happening?" I whispered under my breath.

Quickly getting up I stripped from my old clothes that I had passed out with and grabbed some clothes out of my closet bringing them into the bathroom with me making sure to lock the door behind me. Sighing in relief I hopped into the shower and freshened myself up not wanting to think about what the hell just happened.

Stepping out of the shower I quickly dried off and got dressed into my clean clothes. Walking downstairs I could tell noone was home so I decided to go out to the restaurant I saw last night to see what jobs they had. Grabbing my jacket I went to my computer and printed off the resume I had made days earlier and headed out to my truck, only to see it had been covered in silly string. Sighing in frustration I quickly threw away as much of it as I could and hopped in. Remembering amost crystal clearly the restaurant's location I pulled into the parking lot and walked in.

Entering, my senses where invaded and overloaded by the smell of pizza and the sound of music. Looking around for the front desk I was quite confused when I didn't see anyone to greet customers, then I was even more surprised when I was greeted by a chicken animatronic.

"Welcome to fazbears pizza and games how can i help you?" She asked

"Uh hi, I was coming in to see about positions for work?" I asked. She seemed to think about what I had said.

"Alrighty. I'll let Frank know that you're here! Also feel free to wander around!" She said happily.

"Sweet, Thanks!" I responded with a smile.

Deciding I should probably get a lay of the land I walked past the chicken animatronic who was now greeting another customer and into the dining area. Looking around the place I noticed one major thing there was a sign and a metal railing surrounding a big space around the stage at the back of the restaurant. Walking up to it I read the sign. "Noone above the age of 18 beyond this point."

"Huh I wonder why that is" I thought. Almost instantly I felt the same presence from earlier.

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice almost whispered.

Trying my best not to freak out which took a lot, I decided to see what other stuff there was. Seeing a sign that said arcade I smiled and headed towards it. I was disappointed to see that all my favorite games where out of order.

Turning around To head back to the dining area I was met with a man who looked like he was in his thirties.

"Ah there you are. You must be the young man who was asking about the hiring positions." He asked holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes sir" I responded shaking his hand.

"Well if you'll follow me to my office I'll see what we can get settled!" Following him to his office he motioned for me to sit down in front of his desk noticing the paper I was holding.

"Is that your resume?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I responded handing the paper to him. He took it and read it carefully.

"Ethan J Draper... 4.0 student impressive!" He chimed "And you took mechanics, robotics and coding?" He asked surprised.

"What do you plan on doing in the future if you dont mind me asking?" He added.

"Im hoping to be an auto mechanic or an engineer sir." I responded.

"Well you seem to be a better candidate than anyone else I've had come in. Ive got three different positions available Ethan. Nightguard, Janitor or Cashier. its your pick."

"Well I hated my last cashier job, so thats out of the question. Janitor and Night guard sound pretty equal fun having wise so maybe nightguard, Because I'd have more time to listen to music." I thought.

"I'll do the night guard position if you'll allow it." I responded.

"Sounds great to me, lets get your paperwork done!"

After about fifteen minutes of filling out employee agreements and other stuff, I was officially a part of the team.

"Alrighty now lets get you acquainted with the building and get you a uniform."

Walking out to the main dining room I followed Frank to a door that said employees only, entering it was clear that this was the break room and employee bathroom's. Walking up to a locker Frank opened it up and pulled out a light blue shirt that had the word security in large print on the back.

"Here you go." He said handing it to me.

Following him out to the dining area he started to give me a tour of the restaurant.

"This is the dining area this is where everybody eats and listens to the animatronics music." It was at this point I had even noticed the animatronics. There were four of them on stage, two bears and two bunnies playing instruments.

"Pretty cool right? All their instruments are real!" Frank said snapping me out of thoughts

"Really?! Wow thats pretty cool actually."I responded

"let me go introduce you to them!" He smiled.

All I could get out was A. "huh?" Before we were standing in front of the stage.

"Hello girls." Frank waved nonchalantly.

"Hey !" they all said in unison.

"Can you guys get TC, chica, foxy and TF over here?" They all nodded while I stood there dumbfounded.

About thirty seconds later the chicken I was greeted by plus another chicken and two foxes arrived.

"What'd ya need us for?" The chicken who greeted me asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you all to Ethan here. He's going to be the new guard for the building." He stated.

They all just stared at me before the blue bunny chimed in.

"So did you have to hire a stoner?" She asked causing almost everyone to laugh except me and the taller bear who seemed to be a little on edge.

"Now now TB be nice!" Mr. Fazbear said with a almost scolding tone.

"Sorry." she responded casting her eyes to the floor.

"Anyway Ethan will be starting tonight, And I do have to say he's impressed me with his general professionalism, so I think he's gonna be a fantastic guard." This seemed to make all of them relax a bit but their stares stll seemed to be pretty defensive.

"Anything you wanna say Ethan?" He asked looking at me.

"No sir." I responded still processing everything that just happened.

"Alrighty then! You can go home now that you are a part of the company! I would probably make sure to be here about fifteen to thirty minutes early and I'll make sure to go through all your tasks for the night with you. Ok?" He asked

"Sounds great I'll see you at 11:30." I responded

"Ok I'll see you then!"

Walking to the door I had a thought

"should I wave goodbye?"

"Yes" the random voice from earlier chimed in. I had been so overloaded with info I had completely forgotten about its presence.

"Ok seriously what the hell?!" I thought.

"What?" It responded.

"Why is there a random voice in my head all of a sudden?!" I yelled in thought.

"I'll explain later but you should probably wave to them before your chance is gone." The voice responded.

Taking its advice I turned around and quickly waved good bye before walking out the door.

"Smooth." The voice said smugly

"Shut up." I responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: uhh y'all gonna kill me? Im so sorry of being late with this chapter I went to vegas over The weekend with my dad and wanted to spend time with him so sorry. Im gonna try to write and upload another chapeter of each story this week to make it up to you guys. anyway enough of my bullshittery lets get on with the story!**

Entering my house I found my mom in the kitchen crying.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked worried.

She flinched and quickly looked up wiping away her tears."Oh sorry babe I didnt know you'd be back so soon." Her voice quivered as if she was being held hostage.

"Whats wrong?" I asked hoping to be able to help.

"It's nothing hon im just tired." She responded reassuringly. I knew she was lying but I held my tongue.

"Whatever you say..." I said sitting down across from her. We sat in silence for a couple seconds before I spoke up. "I got a job today..."

She looked up at me with a smile almost as if she hadn't been crying... almost. "Really? Where?" She asked.

"You know that kids restaurant on mainstreet? [Freddi's pizza and games] Is what I think it's called."

She thought for a moment as if trying to remember before nodding. "I think so."

"Anyway I went in and got the night shift so I'll be working from 12 until 6." I said. She chuckled a bit before replying. "You always where a night owl."

I smiled knowing what she meant, countless all nighters to complete projects or get cars fixed. "Anyhow I just wanted to let you know so when I started you weren't worried." I said getting up.

"Thank you babe I im happy you did." She responded standing up as well.

"Im going to go up to my room to get some sleep so I can be ready for the job." I said as we embraced.

"Ok hon I love you get some good rest." She responded.

"I love you too and thank's." I said. Walking up the stairs the vision of my mothers red face and puffy eyes stuck in my head.

"You alright?" I flinched hard not expecting the random voice.

"Im fine" I thought flatly. Taking off my jacket I hung it up on the headboard of my bed before flopping onto it.

"You seem pretty upset. Are you sure you're ok?" The voice pressed.

"I promise I'm good... why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"...Because you're a very forgiving and generous soul and deserve the care." The voice responded.

I thought about what she said for a second. "Thanks I guess?" I asked confused and slightly flattered.

"It's Not a problem when its facts." She responded happily.

There was silence before I came up with a question. "...Umm I Have a question... who... better yet what are you?" Before she had the chance to speak another voice cut in.

"A bitch is what she is!" The new voice chimed happily, this voice had a more aggressive tone to it unlike the original voice's voice.

"Fuck you too" the original voice retaliated sharply.

"Alright what the fuck is happening?" I asked quite confused as my mind was melting.

"My apologies we should probably introduce ourselves... Im shadow." The second voice responded.

"And I'm Goldie. The first voice responded.

"Theres also a third one here but she's too shy to talk." Shadow added.

"Ok... dose she have a name?" I asked

"yeah, it's also Shadow but if we continued with that trend things would get confusing fast so we just call her Kuro."Shadow responded.

"Okay... so why me?" I asked blankly.

"What do you mean?" Goldie asked confused.

"I mean why are you guys in my head and not someone else's?"I asked irritated.

"Well like I said earlier you deserve our help because of your generosity and willingness to help others." Goldie responded

"Your help with what?" I asked concerned

"Whatever you need." Shadow responded suggestively.

"Shadow stop it. NOW!" Goldie growled.

"Fine." Shadow pouted.

"Alrighty." I sighed "I need to get sleep." I said as I got up and started to strip.

"Y'all mind leaving me alone so I can go to bed?" I asked.

"Sureee" Shadow responded sarcastically "so you can ("go to bed")."

"Shadow!" Goldie growled.

It took me a second to realize what she was getting at. "Ohhh!" I laughed. "I see what you mean. No im not going to do THAT, I'm actually going to go to sleep." I responded.

"Sure you are, then why are you blushing right now?" She asked. I could almost feel the smirk on her face through her voice.

"Because its an awkward topic to talk about!" I snapped

"Whatever I'm just giving you a hard time no need to get defensive over it." Shadow responded

"Sorry... I just dont want people thinking of me as some pervy jackass." I said.

"Dont worry about it... only the jackass part is true so far." Shadow said causing both of us to laugh.

"Ok seriously I need to get to sleep." I said.

"Ok then we'll leave you alone, just dont do anything that might embarrass yourself." Shadow responded causing both of us to chuckle again.

"I'll try not to."

Sleep quickly overwhelmed me,

* * *

I woke up what felt like minutes later dead tired.

"Ugh how long was I out? It feel like I got absolutely zero sleep." I asked. No response.

"Huh i guess they've got other things to do." I mumbled.

Getting up from my bed I put on some shorts and lazily shuffled into my bathroom. I winced seeing myself in the mirror scars on my chest, arms and legs. Turning my back to the mirror while brushing my teeth I tried to avoid the memories, my vision went blurry for a second before going back to normal.

"Oh! you're up now." Goldie chirped happily.

"Yeah." I said blankly aand groggily.

"...You alright kid you seem a bit off." Shadow butted in.

"Im fine." I stated again very blankly.

Turning around I quickly washed out my mouth trying not to look at myself in the mirror, but my eyes failed me. I cringed as I heard all three of them gasp.

"Holy shit kid what happened to you?" Shadow practically shouted.

"A lot... I kinda dont wanna talk about it."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Alright we'll leave it alone, but we would like to know what happened at some point." Goldie responded her happy demeanor now gone.

I only nodded before turning on the shower.

"You guys mind giving me some privacy?" I asked

"yeah... sorry" Goldie responded.

Quickly taking a shower and getting ready for work I grabbed some things for entertainment and threw them into a backpack before walking downstairs. To be greeted by my stepdad

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He asked gruffly

"Work." I responded nonchalantly walking straight for the front door.

"Your mom took your car to go get beer!" He yelled from the couch causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"What!? I need to get to work though!" I yelled back.

"Not my problem!" He yelled.

"God fucking damn it." I mumbled under my breath.

"yikes." Both Goldie and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Jinx." I thought. Causing both of them to laugh. "I'll still be able to get to work" I thought as I opened the door to the garage.

"If you dont have a car to drive to the restaurant how are you gonna get there?" Shadow asked.

"Easy." I responded as I ripped a tarp off one of the various shapes in the garage revealing my old dirtbike. Grabbing my helmet off the garage work bench put it on, quickly started the bike and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

I was at the restaurant within minutes and had about 20-25 minutes before my shift started. Walking in I was almost instantly greeted by Frank.

"Glad to see you here! How was the ride over?" He asked.

"It wasn't bad. Maybe a little cold." I responded pulling off my helmet.

"Great! Alrighty then I'll go through and remind you of the rules really quickly so you can get to work. 1: dont touch the animatronics unless they or I say you can. I know thats not really a duty but whatever. 2: make sure no one but you is in the building. 3: if anything happens call me before the police. 4: be safe. 5: have fun. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I responded listing each rule off in my head. Causing Shadow to laugh.

"Anyway have a good night kid, I trust you'll do a good job." I hadn't realized he was practically halfway out the door already.

"Goodnight!" I yelled before the door slammed behind him. An uncomfortable silence almost immediately blanketed the restaurant making me incredibly anxious.

"Well I guess I'm going to my office." I sighed. Walking down the right hallway I jumped when all the lights suddenly shut off.

"A power outage? Huh some first night this is."

I stopped for a second to fish out my phone for a flashlight, flipping on the flashlight I continued forward towards my office. Not noticing the figure looming over me. Entering my office the first thing I noticed was that the lights in this room were on.

"Ok. Wierd." I though.

Sighing I set my helmet on the desk and sat down, digging through my backpack I wanted to see what I had grabbed for entertainment, not realizing I was being watched.

The first thing I pulled out was my laptop setting that down on the desk I returned to my backpack once again this time pulling out a guitar hero controller.

"sweet! I completely forgot I had this!" I said talking to noone in particular.

Diving back in one more time I grabbed two more things a mouse and a small black bag.

"whats that?" Shadow asked.

"Blood tester... I have type 1 diabetes if you didnt know." I Responded

"What does that mean?" Goldie asked confused.

"well to simplify it my body can't process sugar properly. so I have to regularly monitor my blood so I don't get hurt." I explained.

"Oh" she responded sadly.

"Sorry." Shadow added

"don't be! I'm used to it." I responded.

Opening my laptop Instantly booted up Clone hero, but before the game even finished loading I heard some sounds that concerned me. Grabbing my phone I flipped on the flashlight and walked out the left hall. Entering the dining area nothing seemed to be out of place. Walking up too the front door I checked it to make sure it was locked and it didnt budge.

"Hmm maybe it was in my imagination?" I though.

"Maybe or it could be Chica and Toy Chica in the Kitchen." Shadow responded.

"Is that what that noise was?" I asked.

"Most likely" Goldie responded.

"Should I make sure they are alright or should I just leave them alone?" I asked.

"Just leave them alone. They're not too friendly with the guards." Goldie responded.

"Hmm... Alright if you say so." I responded heading back down the left hall.

Suddenly I started hearing a clicking noise and The closer I got to my office the louder it got It hit me hard.

"Is someone playing my game?!"

Picking up my pace I was about to bust whatever idiot broke in and decided to started playing my game, but as soon as I turned the corner my irritation immediately disappeared as what I was seeing was not what I expected.

**A/N: well shit... Again im sorry for such late post lol. I hope to make it up to you soon. anyway thanks for everyone who left a suggestion for Shadow Bonnie's name i really appreciate it! and thanks too the person who named kuro (idk if you wanna be shouted out or not.) I really appreciate you letting me use the name! As always you guys are awesome and make sure to have a good day/night! -yeetmstr**

**p.s. Plz dont be offended if I didnt use your suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Easter! here's your gift! Ok on a serious note I just want to say thanks to everyone who has visited the story your fucking awesome. Now some thing's about the story, first of all my first point of view change of the story is in this chapter so let me know if you want more or less of that. Second: im going to be skimming over details for the next few nights until night 5 because at the rate this story is going right now we'll all be fucked so heads up for that. Third: things are gonna get quite dark in the next couple chapters like death and murder sooo if you dont like that... sorry. ok enough of me talking here's the story!**

Standing in the doorway I was frozen in place, this was definitely not what I was expecting too see. Four of the eight animatronics where in my office attempting to play the game. I say attempting to play because the bunny who was playing was doing hilariously bad.

"Uh am I interrupting?" I asked causing all of them to jump.

"Sorry I didn...Oof" Before I could even finish my sentence one of the foxes had me against the wall, one hand against my throat, hook raised to strike.

"What the fuck do ye want?" She hissed.

I was too dazed to respond as she had knocked the wind out of me. All I could do was shake my head.

"Foxy he can't talk if you're choking him." On of the others interjected.

She relaxed her grip slightly but kept me pinned. After a few moments she asked again.

"What the hell do ye want?" She growled.

"Nothing!" I coughed. "If you had let me finish my sentence you would know I didn't mean to startle you guys!" I said my voice now gravely.

She only growled before lowering her hook and releasing my neck. I stood against the wall trying to catch my breath before a loud bang startled me.

"Did they seriously just close the door on me?" I thought looking at the solid steel door now blocking the office.

"Yep they did." Shadow responded.

"Sorry they really dont like guard's." Goldie stated.

"Its fine." I sighed "I'll just go somewhere else."

Pushing my self off the wall I picked up my phone and decided I'd walk back out to the dining area. Sitting down in one of the booths I started to observe the restaurant the dining hall was quite sizable and was covered in decorations. But my view was quickly filled up by both Freddie's, and they didnt seem too happy.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Freddi growled.

I stared back blankly. "Uhh is that a trick question?" I asked. This only seemed to make them more upset.

"Why aren't you in your office?" Toy Freddi responded irritated.

"Your friends kicked me out." I shot back. They both looked at each other.

"Why would they do that?" Freddi asked almost accusingly.

"I dunno its my first night here I don't know your reasons." I responded defensively.

They both rolled their eyes. "Just go back to your office." Toy Freddi growled.

"Alright." I sighed not wanting to argue with a robot that could easily kill me.

Walking back down the right hall I checked the time.

"2:45 jesus this has got to be the worst first night ever." I thought.

"It'll probably get worse." Shadow responded sadly.

"Great..."

* * *

I spent the rest of the night sitting at the end of the hall on my phone having only a couple more run'ins with some of the animatronics, but mostly just insults as they left the office at 5:55.

"Seriously what the fuck did I do to deserve any of this?" I thought.

"Nothing... They just have had a rough time with past guards." Goldie responded.

I only hummed in response as seeing the now empty office relieved me but it was short lived as the office was completely trashed.

"Are you shitting me?! Can you guys give me a moment?" I thought using every fiber of my mind to not blow up on the spot.

"Yeah." Goldie responded concerned.

On the outside I was calm, but on the inside I dont even think foxy could keep up with the amount of cursing going through my mind at that moment. After about five minutes of cleaning I had calmed down enough to keep it together.

"Im beginning to regret this job." I thought.

Grabbing my bag I walked down the hall checking my phone to see if my shift was over, unfortunately because I was looking at my phone I didn't realize I was in front of the pirates cove, having no time to react when I was suddenly tripped. Falling too quickly to catch myself I hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of my lungs.

This time it was Goldie and Shadow's turn to be mad.

* * *

POV: 3rd person

"What the fuck was that!?" Shadow roared Appearing next to Ethan.

No response...

"Foxy! Mangle! Get the fuck out here now!" She snapped.

Both foxy and mangle poked their heads out of the purple curtains obviously not amused with Shadow's yelling.

"What?" They both asked irritated.

"Which one of you two tripped the guard?" Shadow asked pointing to Ethan who was now struggling to stand up.

"Me of course!" Mangle stated proudly.

"Why?" Goldie growled appearing next to Shadow.

"I dunno because I wanted to?" She responded nonchalantly.

"Seriously!? Just because you wanted to?" Goldie and Shadow yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah... is there a problem with that?" Mangle asked now upset.

"The first guard we actually like and you have to go and give him a concussion?!" Shadow growled.

"Thats his fault he should have caught himself!" Mangle responded.

"He cant catch himself if he's not aware he's being tripped!" Goldie snapped back.

* * *

POV: Ethan

Pushing myself against one of the tables I tried to stand, but I felt sick to my stomach the whole room was spinning, and Over time the room settled and my vision cleared but the sickening feeling never went away.

Looking up I now realized that almost all the animatronics where in the area trying to defuse the now heated argument. It took me a second before I realized why there seemed to be more animatronics.

"Goldie and Shadow?" I thought now seeing the two in person for the first time.

It was at this point I took the time to actually look at/observe all of the animatronics, all of them seemed to have the same curvy body type but each of them where unique in there hights and personalities.

"I thought this was a kids restaurant." I thought.

Forcing myself to stand up my head throbbed in pain but I pushed through and observed the situation. The animatronics who where arguing where giving each other death glares and it seemed that any second this could turn into a fight, I had to defuse this situation.

"L-look can we just drop this whole argument?" I asked cautiously causing everyone to look at me.

"I understand you guy dont like me. You've made that very obvious. So from now on I'm not going to leave my office unless its an emergency like someone has broken in or something. that way this doesn't happen again, and you guys dont have to even see me." I finished

"And who made you the rule maker?" Toy bonnie asked.

I face palmed. "Im just offering a suggestion... You know what whatever im staying in my office as to not piss you guys off, so sorry for trying to be helpful." I finished wanting to leave the conversation.

Looking around I realized I had left my helmet back in the office.

"I'll be right back" I sighed

I started to walk back down the right hall. Only to have Freddi grab the back of my collar stopping me.

"Where do you think your going?" She growled.

"I left my helmet in the office." I responded calmly.

On the inside I was already starting to get mad at how I was being treated like a prisoner, and I could tell Shadow and Goldie knew my frustration and where about to say something before a new voice entered the conversation.

"L-let him go Freddi." Everyone turn not expecting the new voice.

A black version of Toy bonnie stood next to Shadow and she didnt seem to happy to be there.

"Kuro?! What are you doing here?" Freddi asked surprised.

"I-Ive been here the whole time... I've just kept to myself for a while." Kuro responded shyly.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I spoke up.

"Um can I go get my helmet?" Hesitantly Freddi let me go.

Swiftly walking past Goldie, Shadow and, Kuro I gave them all a shallow nod of thanks.

Entering the the office I quickly grabbed my helmet and walked back out into the hall. Turning the corner, I bumped into someone but with it being so dark I couldn't tell who it was.

"Watch where you're going." The figure spat harshly.

"Sorry...My bad." I sighed continueing down the hall.

Entering the dining hall all the animatronics had gone back to their places but where still very active and still agressive as almost all of them shot glares in my direction.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"I dont know to be perfectly honest... But I do want to say thanks again to you guys for standing up for me and especially to you Kuro I know that was probably hard for you to do so I appreciate it very much." I thought pulling my helmet on.

There was a long silence as I walked out the front doors and got on my bike.

"Thank you." Kuro murmured just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled, nodded, then started my bike.

"I dont think this will be as bad is I first thought it would be."


	4. UPDATE

So... I'm not dead. It's been a while since I've published here but that's not important. I want to apologize for my absence as I had a lot of unexpected shit happen to me the past couple months, but that shouldn't be an excuse. that being said I can't promise there will be consistent uploading from me but I will try my best to do so. chapter 4 will be out soon. sincerely -yeetmstr


End file.
